Dragon Ball Z: saga de Orochi
by Minato Yagami 17
Summary: Los guerreros z son invitados al torneo KOF, sin embargo no saben que deparara en cada batalla, pero recibirán una pequeña ayuda de dos guerreros legendarios. y esta e sus manos derrotar a un nuevo enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: los personajes de The King of Fighters son propiedad de SNK playmore y los personajes de Dragon Ball son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo torneo parte 1.

Narrador: Habian pasado dos años desde que los guerreros Z vencieron a Majin Bu, todos en el planeta tierra estaban en paz y armonía, y se estarán preguntando, ¿Qué paso con Goku y sus amigos?, solo digamos que cada quien siguió con su vida normal.

En la montaña paoz.

Milk: ¡Goku! ¡Gohan! ¡Goten!, ¿Dónde se habran metido?

En un campo desolado, los 3 guerreros estaban entrenando arduamente, tiempo después se tomaron un ligero descanso.

Goku: vaya Goten, has mejorado mucho en tu velocidad.

Goten: (jadeando) la verdad estoy muy cansado, ¿podemos regresar a la casa?

Gohan: estoy de acuerdo con Goten, a lo mejor mama nos esta buscando.

Goten: además ya tengo hambre.

Goku: tienes razón, también tengo mucha hambre, bueno vámonos. (todos se levantaron y se fueron volando a casa)

En la corporación capsula.

Trunks: oye papa, ¿Dónde estabas?, mama te anda buscando.

Vegeta: eso no te importa Trunks, ¿y donde esta Bulma?

Trunks: esta en el laboratorio con el abuelo.

Llegando al laboratorio.

Bulma: ah que bueno que ya llegaste.

Vegeta: vine porque Trunks me dijo que era de suma importancia.

Bulma: mira, como destruiste la ultima nave en uno de tus entrenamientos, he decidido construirte una cámara especial para eso.

Vegeta: al parecer hiciste algo de provecho, Trunks prepárate, es hora de que entrenes para superar al hijo de Kakaroto.

Trunks: ay no, ya que este dia iba tan bien.

En el mundo de kaiosama. (la neta no se como se escribe)

Kaiosama: (preocupado)no puede ser posible, ¿esta seguro supremo Kaiosama?

: tu sabes bien como es la presencia del enemigo, no puedo creer que despues de tanto tiempo, tengamos que enfrentarnos nuevamente con el.

Kaiosama: ¿y que haremos?, ¿no hay una manera de detenerlo?

: tendremos que esperar, por mas seguro, sea que quienes lo detuvieron antes, nos ayudaran cuando el regrese.

Kaiosama: para estar mas seguro, es que le informe a Goku y…

: tranquilo, antes de que eso pase, sabremos que hacer.

En kame-House.

Krilin: ya llegamos maestro Roshi.

Roshi: trajiste mis revistas.

Krilin: (sacando una bolsa) si maestro, aquí esta…

Roshi le arrebato la revista y mientras estaba ocupado, Krilin vio que en el fondo de la bolsa estaba un sobre con un sello con la letra "K"

Krilin: ¿Qué será esto?

En la montaña Paoz.

Goku: estuvo delicioso.

Gohan: en verdad te superaste a ti misma.

Milk: parece que después de tanto tiempo no eh perdido el toque. (levantándose de la mesa), espero que tengan espacio para el postre.

Ella se dirige a una mesa donde tenia unos pastelitos en unas bolsas, cuando saco uno, noto que callo un sobre blanco, igual al que encontró Krilin.

Milk: ¿que será esto?

En la corporacion capsula, estaban tocando el timbre por un buen rato.

Bulma: ya voy (abriendo la puerta y mirando a todos lados), parece que solo se trataba de una broma (mirando hacia abajo) ¿Qué es esto?

Levanto la carta y noto que no tenia remitente o cualquier otra característica, por curiosidad abrió la carta y la leyó, al terminar, fue rápidamente con Vegeta.

Vegeta: espero que sea importante.

Bulma: tranquilo Vegeta, solo escucha.

En Kame-House. Yamcha y Tenshinhan estaban entrenado mientra No.18 solo los observaba, en eso llega Krilin con la carta.

Krilin: oigan chicos, tengo algo que les puede interesar.

Yamcha: de que se trata.

Krilin: parece que nos invitaron a un evento muy importante.

En la montaña Paoz.

Goku: déjame ver eso.

Gohan: ¿Qué dice papa?

(apartir de aquí cambiara la escena según el dialogo de cada pesonaje)

Goku: a ver dice "Estimado Caballero y/o estimada Dama. Me dirijoa usted darle mis mas grandes felicitaciones, al mismo tiempo, para darle un aviso muy importante…"

Krilin: "usted ha sido invitado a participar en uno de los eventos mas importantes celebrado en todo el mundo…"

Bulma: "en este evento, podrá demostrar sus mas grandes habilidades, y competirá contra otros oponentes, para llevarse consigo, una victoria de las mas dulces e importantes de su vida…"

Goku: "este evento es nada mas y nada menos que el gran torneo The King of Figthers, el torneo de lucha mas grande del mundo…"

Krilin: "en este torneo, compiten los mas fuertes hombres y mujeres de todo el mundo, en el cual solo puede a ver un ganador…"

Bulma: "sin embargo, tenemos unas estrictas normas y reglas que se toman en cuenta…"

Goku: "1.- para entrar al torneo, se necesita que se inscriba con un equipo.

Bulma: "2.-los equipos deberan estar conformados por tres personas, en caso de que alla recibido un sobre dorado, usted podre registrarse como peleador único".

Krilin: "3.- los participantes deben tener de 15 en adelante, si un peleador es menor de 15 no podrá ser inscrito"

Goku: "con estas normas establecidas, daremos paso a las reglas…"

Bulma: "1.- cada equipo decidirá quien entra por turno a cada combate"

Krilin: "2.- cada combate tiene un tiempo limite de 1hora,en caso de que ningún peleador quede fuera de combate, los jueces decidirán quien pasa a la siguiente ronda."

Goku: "3.- cada peleador que derrote al oponente de otro equipo, se enfrentara al siguiente del mismo, si en un equipo son derrotados todos los peleadores, quedaran eliminados del torneo.

Bulma: "4.- en caso de atacar, sobornar o amenazar a otros competidores, será descalificado del torneo."

Goku: "Cualquier duda o aclaración, presentarse en los puntos de inscripción marcados en esta invitación, las inscripcines son el dia 2 de marzo a las 1:00 pm a 5:45 pm sin mas que decir, le envio un cordial saludo, Atentamente: Anonimo." Vaya, que les parece.

Gohan: se lo que estas pensando padre, asi que incluyeme en tu equipo.

Milk: Gohan, como puedes aceptar algo que ni siquera sabes de que se trata.

Gohan: por alguna razón, tengo muchas ganas de participar en ese dichoso torneo.

Goku: si Milk, además no creo que sea tanto para el.

Gohan: hablando de eso, ¿sabes quien mas querrá formar parte de nuestro equipo?

Goku: No lo se, tal vez vaya a ver a algunos de nuestros amigos.

En Kame-House.

Krilin: ¿y que piensan chicos?

Yamcha: a mi anotame, es la primera ves que entramos a un torneo importante.

Tenshinhan: a mi también tomame en cuenta.

Krilin: muy bien, entonces ay que prepararnos.

En la corporación capsula.

Bulma: se que quieres participar en ese torneo, pero aun no tienes equipo, además este sobre no es dorado.

Vegeta: diablos, parece que tendre que hacer equipo con Kakaroto.

Bulma: entonces significa que salieron victoriosos.

Vegeta: muy bien, ire a verlo, espero que no sea tarde.

Vegeta salio volando, durante su recorrido, encontró a Goku y a Gohan dirigiéndose a la ciudad…

Goku: hola Vegeta, ¿Cómo te va?

Vegeta: igual que siempre. Oye Kakaroto, te tengo una propuesta.

Goku: yo también.

Al unisono: ¿quieres ser parte de mi equipo del torneo?

Vegeta: veo que sabes de ese dichoso torneo.

Goku: tu también, entonces ¿Qué dices?

Vegete: ya que los dos tenemos la misma idea, entonces si.

Gohan: genial señor Vegeta, entonces hay que entrenar muy duro.

Goku: Tranquilo Gohan, tenemos el tiempo suficiente, solo tenemos que inscribirnos en dos semanas y todo arreglado.

Vegeta: entonces tenemos un trato.

Después de eso, todos tomaron su camino a casa, preparándose para el ia mas esperado de todos.

Continuara…

Bueno. Eh ahí mi primer crossover,espero les guste, dejen reviews y si quieren manden saludos yo los pondré en lo siguientes capítulos, eso es todo nos vemos en la siguiente, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tarde mucho en actualizar, pero bueno, valdrá la pena**.

Nota: The King of Fighters es propiedad de SNK Playmore y Dragón Ball propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Un nuevo torneo, parte 2

Cuando todos supieron del dichoso torneo, lo único que hicieron fue reunirse en kamehouse, donde ya todos se organizarian por equipos para el gran evento.

Goku: Muy bien, ya que todos nos decidimos a participar, es mejor que se organizen para competir.

Krilin: Oye goku, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Te unirias a mi equipo?

Goku: Lo siento Krilin, pero voy a participar con Gohan y Vegeta.-eso deprimio un poco a su amigo.

Yamcha: Animo krilin, aun nos tienes a nosotros.

Krilin: Ya estuvo que perdimos el torneo.-comentario que hizo reír a todos.

Tenshinhan: Bueno...en mi caso participare con Yamcha y Chaos.

Chaos: La lamento Ten...pero conociendo la importacia de este evento, es posible que no me premitan entrar.

¿?: Tal vez tengas razón...-todos voltean a ver aquella misteriosa voz, y ven que se trata de picoro.

Bulma: Veo que te llamo la atención el torneo verdad.

Picoro: Se podría decir que si.-mostrando un sobre dorado.-vine a ver a mis oponentes antes del torneo.

Vegeta: Asi que entraras solo, entonces no habrá tanto problema en derrotarte.

Goku: Ya dejen algo de energía para la pelea, por ahora es mejor que se organizen.

Yamcha: Tienes razón...entonces veamos...mmm...yo hare equipo con Krilin y Tenshihan, asi nos ahorramos el problema para los equipos.

Krilin: Me parece bien...entonces, ya estuvimos para...-cuando iba a terminar de hablar, un fuerte viento abre la puerta de golpe, dando paso a una nube de humo que les tapaba la visibilidad a todos los presentes.

Gohan: ¿Que esta pasando?

Roshi: Hagan lo que hagan, no intenten escapar de aquí.-de ahi se pone a pensar.-"como fue posible, lo habíamos derrotado hace años, a menos"

¿?: Drackko, hazlo...haz el ritual.

¿?: A la orden.-al decir eso, el sujeto empezó a hablar una especie de idioma antiguo, mientras hacia eso, los guerreros sentían como sus fuerza iban en picada.

Drakko: Listo...vamonos señor Goenitz.-asi la nube se dispersa, pero no encontraron a los pertenecientes de esa voces.

Vegeta: ¿Que demonios fue eso?.-decía mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Roshi: Esto es malo...de verdad muy malo.

Krilin: Pasa algo maestro.-pregunto un poco preocupado.

Roshi: Lamentablemente si...pero tendrán que saber despues, tengo que visitar a un viejo amigo.-de ahi solo sale apresuradamente de su casa, en la parte trasera se encontraba una lancha , en la cual, sube varias cosas y toman rumbo.-será mejor que entrenen duro...sus fuerzas ya no sean las minas, pero podrán defenderse.-fue lo ultimo que dice antes de perderse de vista.

Krilin: ¿De que habla el maestro Roshi?

Chaos: Yo si se de que habla.-dice tratando de crear una esfera de energía.-nuestro ki...es muy débil.

Todo: QUEEEREEEE.

* * *

**Aqui termina el cap, y pasamos con los del lado de kof, si no esta bien el cap, díganme y corregiré alguna cosas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado...ya saben, un review será bien recibido, nos vemos a la próxima.**


End file.
